Command
Command & Conquer: 2142 is a mod for Tiberium Wars. It uses the same resource collection system involving Tiberium as well as the Rock/Paper/Scissors concept with its units. But with BF2142 factions, the European Union and the Pan-Asian Coalition are fighting each other for the Earth's remaining resources and land that is unscarred by Tiberium and Ice. The game will have different game types. One of them is the standard Conquest mode, where players harvest resources, build bases, train units and fight the opponent. Bases will consist on BF2142 buildings, such as the Rorsch AA. Another game type will be the Titan mode, where each player will have a Titan, which will function as a mobile airbase and factory, bristiling with guns and capable of training and spawning units directly into the battlefield below or into the skies. This game mode will consist on players capturing Bloc-2 Anti Titan Missiles spread by the map, which will fire into the enemy titan, destroying it's shields, and finally it's hull, as in a standard Battlefield 2142 Titan map. Vehicles such as APC's or Air Transports will be capable of loading and unloading infantry, and the team is working on the escape pods of the APC. There will be a Tech Tree and Commander Abilities unique to each faction. Overview In year 2047, the alien crystal element - commonly known as "Tiberium" - began blanketing the Earth, dividing the globe into various zones based on the level of Tiberium infestation. As war continued over the past century between the European Union (EU) and the Pan Asian Coalition (PAC) for the last habitable lands, Tiberium fields continued to grow, polluting wide areas around the globe with violent Ion storms, changing the course of Nature forever. The year is now 2142, and the dawn of a new Ice Age has thrown the world into a panic - a global threat that nobody has ever expected. As Earth's resources are depleted by both the ice and the growing Tiberium crystals, the two coalitions soon found themselves trapped in a desperate war for the only cause that matters - survival. In Command and Conquer 2142, players can choose to fight for one of two military superpowers - the European Union or the new Pan Asian Coalition -in an epic battle for the last habitable lands. A range of devastating, hi-tech arsenal will be available, including assault rifles, cloaking devices and sentry guns. Players will also take control of the most lethal vehicles known to man, using massive Battle Walkers to wage wage fierce combat on the ground, while commanding futuristic aircrafts to rule the skies. Command and Conquer 2142 also provides additional vehicles for players to control, including the massive flying "Titan" warship, the hovering light IFV Hachimoto available to the PAC, and the massive heavy IFV Goliath available to the EU. Structures will also be available as part of the modification, including Titan docks from Port Bavaria and wall systems as seen in the Battlefield 2142 map Verdun. Factions *Pan Asian Coalition (PAC) *European Union (EU) Units PAC Vehicles *T-39 Bogatyr (walker) *Type 32 Nekomata (tank) *BTR-4 Romanov (apc) *UAZ-8 Ocelot (fav) *BTR-20 Yastreb (air transport) *Type 4 Doragon (gunship) *Hachimoto (speeder) PAC Infantry *6-man Assault Squad *4-man Support Squad *2-man Engineer Squad *2-man Recon Squad EU Vehicles *L5 Riesig (walker) *A8 Tiger (tank) *AMV-2 Groundhog (apc) *MK-15 Bandit (fav) *UD-12 Shepherd (air transport) *UD-6 Talon (gunship) *Goliath IFV (ifv) EU Infantry *6-man Assault Squad *4-man Support Squad *2-man Engineer Squad *2-man Recon Squad Images Cnc2142.jpg|Tech trees Eutank ingame.jpg|A8 tigers EU vehicles.jpg|EU vehicles External links *Command and Conquer: 2142 at ModDB Category:Tiberium Wars Mods